


You're not alone

by lost_spook



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!, Blake's 7
Genre: 1960s, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Meme, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgie is alone in the dark, with only a disembodied voice for comfort.  It's not as scary as you'd think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not alone

It was pitch black, the sort of darkness that made you worry about whether you had your eyes open or not. Georgie wasn’t usually scared of the dark, but even she found this unnerving. She was tied up and alone in the inky cellar or dungeon or wherever it was and she still didn’t even know where Mr Adamant had got to.

_You’re not alone._

The voice didn’t exactly seem to come from anywhere. It sounded, if it was at all possible, as if it was coming from inside her head and that was seriously weird even by Georgie’s standards. It was oddly not as scary as it should have been, but she knew only too well what sort of things Simms would say if he knew she’d been hearing things. She stared ahead and resolutely tried to ignore her mind’s treachery.

_It’s not like that. I’m real. I’m not sure how I can reach you. I think perhaps I am somewhere where the usual rules don’t apply? It happens sometimes. It’s probably too complicated to explain like this._

“Oh,” said Georgie, not sure that made it any better. “Who are you?” Her voice sounded funny and flat, as if the darkness itself was muffling her, a heavy blanket of blackness wrapped around her.

_I’m Cally. You need not be afraid of me._

“I’m not,” Georgie said. What she was afraid of was that that rotten Miss Reynolds must have drugged her somehow, although she couldn’t think how she’d managed it. The hallucinatory voice in her head in itself was only oddly comforting. Kind but sort of wry and maybe a little bit strict, like a teacher she’d once had.

_Ah_ , said Cally. _I believe we may both be about to be released. Good luck – Georgina._

“You too,” Georgie said, since she didn’t see any reason to be rude to someone just because she was probably imagining them. Whatever the truth, the voice in her head seemed to be right – the door opened suddenly, as if kicked in and while she was blinking in the unexpected and now unaccustomed daylight, she heard a very real and much more familiar voice.

“Miss Jones,” it said in tones of almost revolted resignation, “did I or did I not tell you that you must stay quietly at home and on _no account whatsoever_ were you to follow me to Arkady Manor?”

Georgie grinned at Mr Adamant. Everything, she knew, would be absolutely all right now.


End file.
